ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabrielle Montgomery
"The Immortal Angel" Gabrielle Montgomery (born November 12, 1977) is an e-Diva with over two years of wrestling experience. She has worked for several wrestling promotions, most notably NCW, R4GE, and MCW. Currently, she is working exclusively for 4 Corners Wrestling, as she left the MCW and R4GE promotions in late 2007. Personal Information Gabrielle Kristina Montgomery was born in Corpus Christi, Texas to Michael and Elizabeth Montgomery on November 12, 1977. She is the youngest of four children, having three elder brothers—Paul, Andrew, and Lucas. They are very protective of their only sister, always looking out for her, and training her on the off days from work. Gabrielle also has three sisters-in-law, three nieces, and two nephews that make up her rather close-knit family. History Early Years Not much is known about Gabrielle's childhood thus far. It was discovered recently that once she turned eighteen, her parents began setting her up on blind dates with men that had less than savory intentions toward her. Only recently has this practice been stopped by Gabrielle herself. It is unclear as to why exactly Gabrielle wanted to get into the wrestling business. Debut - NCW Gabrielle began training to become a wrestler in early 2004 at the age of 26, in a local wrestling facility in Dallas, Texas. She resided there for the following year, completing her training and moving back to Corpus Christi. After a few months of waiting, she received a notice from the offices of New Championship Wrestling (NCW), saying that she had a great look and style, and that they wished for her to come to Chicago to sign a contract. She left Corpus Christi in the summer of 2005, traveling to the Windy City to begin her wrestling career. She made her first appearance on NCW's flagship program, Tuesday Night Temptation (TNT) in June, appearing in a live interview where she challenged the company's veteran heel Diva, Dame Barbara Mary Windsor to a match. The following week, Gabrielle debuted in the ring against Dame, winning the bout with her finisher The Immortality. Dame, being furious at the loss, challenged Gabrielle to a rematch when the rookie Diva managed to win once again. This ongoing rivalry furthered even more at NCW's first pay-per-view, Ride of Your Life in August, which saw Gabrielle and Dame challenging one another for the new NCW Women's Championship, in a variation of a "Leather Strap" match. It was Gabrielle's night, as she claimed the championship and defeated Dame once again, joining the lesser known stable, Pain Syndicate, with Ryan Banks, Victoria Lee, and Kidman Hardy following the match. United Wrestling Industries New Championship Wrestling slowly began to decline soon after, closing its doors in September. Gabrielle and much of the original NCW roster found work at a new promotion, by the name of United Wrestling Industries (UWi). It was here that the NCW Women's Championship was unified with UWi's Women's title, and given to Gabrielle. Upon arrival in UWi, the Pain Syndicate stable was disbanded with no clear explanation, leaving Gabrielle to feud with the returning Dame Barbara Windsor once again. On September 25 at Symphony of Destruction Dame challenged Gabrielle for the championship, costing herself the title after knocking Gabrielle out with brass knuckles. Soon after, Gabrielle reissued a challenge to Dame, to face her in a bra and panties match. The champion won the match by disqualification, after Dame's granddaughter interfered, with "The Beast from The East" Frank Travishki saving Gabrielle from further harm. Following the Symphony of Destruction pay per view, the company's roster began to become unmotivated and unwilling to work due to lack of competition. UWi was forced to close in late September 2005, leaving Gabrielle with no choice but to vacate the women's title and return home. NCW v2.0 Just a week or so after the closing of UWi, Gabrielle then got the idea to reopen the defuct NCW, believing that she had the skills and knowledge needed to run the company. Together with her friend and former NCW / UWi coworker Linzi, she went back to Chicago to meet with the company's CEO. After a long deliberation, it was decided that Gabrielle was fit to run NCW, along with Linzi acting as the General Manager. A few phone calls were made, and the two women managed to secure a few former stars from the original promotion, including "The Daredevil" Dark, Tom "The Eh" Roberts, "Mr. Shootstyle" Steven Styles, and Chris Cannon. Several stars from UWi also signed contracts, and NCW was seemingly on its way to the top. Gabrielle was now referred to as "Ms. Montgomery", given her new role in the promotion. The NCW Women's Championship was also brought back, and given to Gabrielle again to defend by the CEO. This decision is heavily criticized to this day. There was barely a women's division to begin with, and the majority of the women were running the show itself. It was thought to be of bad taste to have the Women's Champion running the show, but nevertheless, it did happen. Tuesday Night Temptation returned to television almost immediately with success. However, at the end of the premiere, Gabrielle encountered trouble by way of her former lover, only known to this day as The Soul Chaser. He claimed that he had come back for her after she had left him five years ago, and that "she hadn't seen the last of him". In light of the situation, several new acquisitions from a lesser known promotion named IWF were signed to NCW, including the man that Gabrielle would later cross paths with again in Midwest Championship Wrestling, Alexandre. The NCW World Heavyweight Championship was also brought back, which Gabrielle immediately booked a tournament for. The tournament was ended in a fatal four way match between Aaron Stryfe, Tom "The Eh" Roberts, Steve Williams, and "The Daredevil" Dark at the November pay per view, Going Under. Roberts won the match after pinning Aaron Stryfe and became NCW's newest champion. After enduring weeks of mental and psychological torture from the Soul Chaser, Gabrielle was challenged by the demon to a "Darkside Rules" match at Going Under. The stipulation to this match was if she could gain a pinfall over him, or force him to submit, he would then leave her in peace forever. However, if she were to be tied up to his symbol, subsequently losing the bout, she would become Soul Chaser's property for the rest of her life. Gabrielle did lose the match, being forced to stand at the demon's side thereafter. She was unexplicably "possessed" by him, often reverting and forth between a state of "good and evil" as it came to be, when she was with him. Soon after the pay per view, the morale in the company was slowly dwindling. Many people were not happy and left the promotion, citing unfair working conditions and backstage politics. Gabrielle fired a few of the new IWF acquisitions at one point after a disrespectful display upon their arrival. Her duties as the owner were nearly forgotten, causing further dissension backstage. The basis of the TNT show itself was barely focused on the top tier stars, which served to weaken the faith everyone had in Gabrielle as the owner. NCW's next, and final pay per view, Holiday Revolution was held as a press conference instead of a live show, which featured the specialty of Tom Roberts, the "Roberts Royce" match. This saw Roberts fighting Super Sharky for the NCW World Heavyweight Championship, which Roberts managed to win. Meanwhile, during the conference, Gabrielle decided to renew her feud with none other than Dame Windsor, challenging her to fight for the Women's Championship in a special holiday gimmick match known as a "Holiday Feast" match. This would be the deciding match in their feud, and Gabrielle's first and only title defense during the promotion's tenure, which was successful yet again. The situation between Gabrielle and The Soul Chaser only became worse as he forced the newly possessed Gabrielle to marry him in January 2006, hoping to take over control of NCW with his new bride in the process. Despite attempts from the newcomer Alexandre to stop the wedding, she became the wife of the demonic entity. NCW further fell apart after that, when the World champion Tom Roberts was fired from the company following a dispute with the General Manager Linzi. Gabrielle had little sway in the decision, given her current state with Soul Chaser. NCW was now left with no champion, few dedicated wrestlers, and was on the verge of folding once again. Gabrielle realized that there was nowhere else left to go but down. She resigned as the owner, vacated the Women's Championship for good, and NCW faded away for the second time in its history. Soon after, her marriage to Soul Chaser was annulled without a word to anyone, and the demon dissapered, assumed never to seen again. Gabrielle returned home to Corpus Christi, convinced that her wrestling career was quickly heading down the drain. Midwest Championship Wrestling A New Beginning Gabrielle signed a new contract to join Midwest Championship Wrestling, a promotion most known for its hardcore styles of matches, towards the end of January 2006. She was ready to begin a new chapter in her career. Almost immediately after her arrival, she set her sights on the Women’s Champion Callisto. Another newcomer by the name of Bertha also joined the title hunt, resulting in a triple threat match between the three women at MCW Warzone on February 7. Gabrielle was determined to prove her place as the dominant female in the company as she fought against Callisto and Bertha and won the match, soon realizing what kind of company MCW really was. Unlikely Reunions Soon after, Gabrielle found herself going after the Women’s champion, ready and waiting to take on Callisto face to face. However, that feat would have to wait as she was booked into a number one contender’s match against Bertha, as well as the Elimination Chamber battle royal for the World title #1 contendership, just over two weeks later at MCW South of Heaven. In the weeks prior to these matches, Gabrielle encountered a man she thought she would have never seen again after the falling through of NCW just a month ago, in Alexandre. Wondering if he would remember her, she tried to speak to him but he never noticed her existence. Alex had never known it at the time that Gabrielle was harboring mixed feelings for him ever since their short time together as employer and employee. She wanted the chance to gain his friendship and maybe something more. But realizing that they each led their own lives now, she quietly left him alone to his own devices. Meanwhile, Gabrielle’s ex-husband The Soul Chaser soon reappeared as well, wanting to train her for the upcoming bout against Bertha. Gabrielle did not trust him from the get-go, not believing him when he claimed that he “would give her back her life”. He confessed to her that once he had realized that her heart belonged to another man (and it was somewhat obvious to who it was…), he had to set her free. Gabrielle had a hard time believing that, given the harsh, brutal way he had treated her in the past. But nevertheless, he kept his word, seeing to it that she was ready as she could be when it was time to face Bertha, and then Callisto, as she was hoping to do. He got inside her head, claiming that she was weak and scared of what was to come. But Gabrielle was having none of it. During a promo where he was overseeing her training in the basement of her home, Gabrielle’s dog Roxanne began creating a commotion upstairs. After going outside to see what the problem was, Gabrielle discovered an all-too familiar silver angel wings lighter, one that Alexandre always seemed to carry around with him, out in her yard. Wondering if the man himself could have possibly left it there, she returned to her ex-husband, hiding her find from him. He discovered it anyway and questioned her about it, finally getting her to admit to him that after everything that had happened, she was falling in love with Alexandre. Gabrielle vehemently denied it, but Soul Chaser was quick to see through her facade. He claimed that her feelings toward the Red Dragon had been inevitable from the day the man had walked into her office back in the NCW days. And much to Gabrielle’s chagrin, he was right. However, she didn’t let that stop her, as she went on to South of Heaven and defeated Bertha to become the number one contender to Callisto’s championship. Later that same night, she participated in the Elimination Chamber battle royal but came up short after being attacked by Claudia, and then subsequently eliminated by Mangler. Soon after, Soul Chaser once again disappeared and hasn't been seen since. Journey to the Championship Following the two simultaneous losses, Gabrielle left MCW for a few months to regroup and spend time with her family, training hard for her comeback along the way. She returned to MCW two months later, setting her sights again on the Women’s championship. This time however, there was another threat she had to overcome – the newcomer Kendra Williams. The two Divas faced off at the Dark Dayz pay per view on May 1 to determine a new #1 contender to the title, and after a hard fought match, Gabrielle walked away as that contender. Following the match, Kendra was relentless in her pursuit of Gabrielle and the championship. Soon after the release of the current champion Callisto, Gabrielle and Kendra fought again at Warzone the next month in a Steel Cage for the now vacated Women’s title. Gabrielle walked out victorious and began her first reign in MCW as champion, with Kendra not far behind. After suffering a humiliating loss to Bryan Deas via interference from Williams on July 15, Gabrielle defended her title against her in a rematch at MCW Beach Blast on the 31st, dubbed by MCW Management as a "Be My Bitch" match; whoever lost the match had to do whatever the winner wished for the next month proceeding the pay per view. Montgomery lost the match and the Women's Championship after a chair shot gone wrong courtesy of Kendra's associate Antagonist. As a result, she was supposed to do whatever Kendra wished for the next 30 days. Fortunately for her, the stipulation for some reason was never implemented. Gabrielle was also placed into an Ocean Cage Elimination Battle Royal that same night to determine the #1 contender for the World title. Surprisingly, Montgomery nearly made to the end, facing off against Heather Storm but being defeated. Following the pay per view, Gabrielle was not seen in MCW for the next four months. An Emotional Return On September 9, 2006, Gabrielle and her mother were hit by a drunk driver while on the way back to Gabrielle's home in Corpus Christi. Elizabeth Montgomery was pronounced dead at the scene soon after, while Gabrielle was left to recover in the hospital and later at home with a concussion, broken wrist, bruises, lacerations, and a severe neck sprain. While she recovered, she also began forming somewhat of a relationship with Alexandre. After laying her mother to rest, Gabrielle did not step into a ring for the next two months as she slowly healed from her injuries. R4GE 4 Corners Wrestling Finishing Maneuvers / Moveset *''Angel's Grace'' (Fireman's Carry into a Michinoku Driver) *''The Immortality'' (Inverted Facelock Neckbreaker) *''Ascend to Heaven'' (Jumping implant DDT) *''Angel's Kiss'' (Gabrielle's opponent lies on the mat with their head under the ring ropes. She then moves outside the ring to the floor, and slowly breathes a kiss to them before kicking them in the head.) *''Kiss of Death'' (Snap DDT) *''Sweet Dreams'' (Cradle Brainbuster) *''Wings of Domain'' (Vertebreaker) *''Eyes of The Beholder'' (Triangle Choke) *''The Immortalock'' (Dragon Sleeperhold) *''The Art of Balance'' (Springboard Bulldog) *Spinebuster *Spin-out Powerbomb *Tilt-A-Whirl Powerslam *Ura-nage backbreaker *Cross-arm German Suplex *Crucifix armbar *Guillotine Choke *Lou Thez Press *Spinning Back Kick *Flying Clothesline *Hurracanrana *450 Splash Trivia *Gabrielle has used several themes as her entrance music throughout her career. **"Immortal" - Adema (NCW, UWi, MCW) **"Crawlin" - Linkin Park (NCWv2.0) **"Black Star Deceiver" - Soilwork (MCW, R4GE) **"Trigger" - In Flames (MCW, 4CW) **"A Dangerous Mind" - Within Temptation (MCW, 4CW, R4GE | current theme) *Measurements: 36-25-36 *Is left handed and wears a size 9 1/2 shoe. *Current total Win/Loss/Draw Record: 21/11/0 *Owns two German Shepherds, one female and one male named Roxanne and Alex, respectively. *When she first began her training, she was told by her coaches and trainers that it was too late for her to start a wrestling career being that she was twenty six at the time. Nevertheless, she kept on until she was brought into NCW nearly a year and a half later. Title History New Championship Wrestling *NCW Women's Champion (1 time) United Wrestling Industries *UWi Women's Champion (unified with the NCW Women's Championship following the closing of NCW in September 2005) (1 time) Midwest Championship Wrestling *MCW Women's Champion (1 time) R4GE *R4GE Custom Champion (1 time) Championship Succession External links * 4CW Profile Montgomery, Gabrielle Montgomery